What's in a name?
by voldy's gone mouldy 98
Summary: It's Harry and Ginny's wedding, and Hermione is getting rather irritated with the Weasleys' future marriage plans... could this possibly be the last wedding Molly Weasley has ever organized?


_**A/N: Also a story I published on another site before, so don't worry, nothing I'd have stolen.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated to it.**_

Rita Skeeter would probably work overtime for weeks, just to exploit the gossip material provided by this event to all ends. There was no way the star reporter of the Daily Prophet would leave uncommented even the tiniest detail of the wedding of one of the wizarding world's most famous couples. Even though she had been given strict orders not to come anyway near the wedding celebrations, she had been discovered lurking behind the garden's hedge and was currently escorted to the gate of the Burrow by George and Angelina Weasley. Not that this would bother her, not in the slightest. She got what she wanted, and certainly, before the day was out, most extraordinary rumours about this wedding would spring up left, right and centre.

Such were the thoughts of Hermione Granger as she moved between the guests heading for the dance floor or otherwise chatting away in little groups. She was looking for Ron. After all, as best man and maid of honour they were supposed to dance with the married couple at least once. The band had already been playing for over an hour, and if Ron did not show up soon, Ginny would be stepping on his toes through the entire piece.

As she made her way through the crowd, she caught pieces of conversation.

"Yes", an obviously deeply moved Molly Weasley told Augusta Longbottom, that leaves only two of my children unmarried. Charlie is a hopeless case of course, but I guess Ron will soon introduce another Mrs Weasley to the family." She winked at Augusta and the two shared a very girlish giggle.

Irritated, Hermione continued her search in another direction. It was so likely for Molly Weasley to already be planning another wedding when that of her daughter wasn't even over yet.

Hermione moved between some tables and came upon Bill, who just told Kingsley in an amused voice: "Well, that's one Weasley down, but I'm positive we'll soon get another one in turn." He smirked at Hermione, who gave him a rather false smile and hurried on.

At a small table, she spotted George and Angelina who had apparently just come back from complementing Rita Skeeter to the gate.

"Hey, George, Angelina, you haven't seen Ron, by chance?"

"Nope, sorry Hermione." Angelina replied, shaking her head.

"Where in the name of Merlin is that guy?" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly. "Anyway, got Skeeter out alright?"

"Yeah" George said, "though she couldn't resist making some nasty comments on how the Weasley clan seems to transform into some kind of family elite network." Hermione looked at him skeptically. "I think she's right you know" George added, with a grin on his face. "First Bill married a Triwizard Champion, after that Percy got one of the most promising junior assistants at the Ministry. And then I married the brightest, funniest and most attractive Chaser of the entire Quidditch League – " at this, Angelina elbowed him in the ribs, but George only laughed. "No, I mean, it's obvious we're really into marriage policy! Just as back in the Middle Ages. Today we landed our biggest coup yet, the Conquering Boy Who Chose to Live or whatever they call him. We got Harry Potter, although, unfortunately, you can't see it at first glance, it's still Potter and not Weasley. But – " and at this he grinned even wider "- I bet that pretty soon we'll get the brightest witch of her age, and this time with name and all."

"Yeah, whatever" Hermione rolled her eyes mockingly. "I'll go looking for the future groom then, cause if I don't find him soon, he'll fall victim to his sister's rage before he'll ever get the chance to marry." She waved at the two and set out looking for Ron again. She'd rather get on the dance floor than listen to irritating Weasley-marriage-talk any longer.

XXXXX

The next day, Ron and Hermione shared a late breakfast at Hermione's flat. It was nearly noon already, but seeing as the celebrations had continued well into the night, this could hardly be surprising.

"Man, I still don't think it's real. My best mate marrying my little sister." Ron said while chewing away on his egg sandwich.

"I know, it seems kind of weird" Hermione agreed thoughtfully. "It's Ginny Potter now. How strange that sounds."

"Well, Mum definitely was most pleased by it." Ron grinned. "She really _is_ crazy about weddings."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Hermione said, suddenly moody. Ron raised his eyebrows at her dark expression.

"Oh, it's just really getting on my nerves how your family are all talking about the next Weasley they'll get, throwing pointed glances at me!" Hermione sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Ron's cheeks immediately turned pink at this. "Look, Hermione, I guess that, since we've been … er … dating for … a rather long time, it does seem obvious – to them at least – " he hurriedly interjected, "that we'd end up … married at some point. Don't take it that serious; it's just their way of teasing you." Ron concluded, highly embarrassed and by now as red as a tomato.

"It's not that marriage thing!" Hermione exclaimed impatiently, waving off his remark like an annoying fly. "What really annoys me is that they all seem to take it for granted that I'll become Mrs Weasley!"

Ron looked surprised and a little dumbfounded. "Why, what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione got rather angry now. "Well maybe the fact that I've got my own name, and I'm pretty happy with it? All this adopting the name of the man thing is so archaic! I don't want to be the appendage of someone else! Mr and Mrs Ron Weasley. I'm a person of my own remember?"

Ron had been rather perplexed at this outburst at first, but then hurt and anger had taken over.

"Funny how Ginny took Harry's name, though, isn't it? And just yesterday I heard you tell someone how she's a very strong and independent woman. How does that fit together?"

"You can't generalize it like that! It's Ginny's choice if she wanted to take Harry's name, but for me it's no option at all!"

"No, Hermione, you know what I think?" Ron asked spitefully. "I think my name is just not good enough for you! Who'd want the name of Ron Weasley? I bet you wouldn't mind to be called Krum or Potter!"

"That's completely ridiculous!" Hermione screeched. "Don't turn this into a jealousy thing, just because you've got issues with your self-esteem!"

"Who's the one having issues here?_**I **_don't base my self-esteem on my name!" And he stormed out of her flat, slamming the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Hermione headed to work with a bad conscious. Maybe she had been a little too harsh with Ron – after all, it wasn't he who had called her Mrs Weasley and he _did_ have this slight inferiority complex, what with five older brothers, the most successful Quidditch player of the League as his sister, the world's hero as his best friend and the so-called brightest witch of her age as his girlfriend. Ron only saw the greatness of others and often forgot that he was far from being a nobody himself. Did he really still fear that she might prefer Krum or Harry over him?"

By lunch, Hermione had made up her mind. She needed to talk to Ron to sort this all out. But when she arrived at his department, his colleagues told her he hadn't been in all day; he had only sent a quick owl that morning to tell them he had spontaneously signed up for some field work conducted in Kent today.

In the evening, Hermione went to Ron' s flat, but nobody answered her persistent knocking, so she headed over to Harry and Ginny's place instead, thinking that he might be there.

When Harry answered the door bell, he wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Hermione on his door step. "Hi Hermione" he smiled, "come in."

"Thanks" she murmured and slipped into the living room. Ginny sat on the carpet in front of the couch, polishing her broom.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"she asked.

Hermione sat down on the couch. "Nothing. I mean – it's..."

Harry brought her a cup of tea and sat down next to her. He looked at her expectantly. "It must be something really difficult if Hermione Granger is lost for words" he smiled.

Hermione blushed. "Well, actually, I was wondering whether Ron has been here."

"Oh yes" Ginny said, frowning. "He came in here in a huff last night, grabbed Harry and pulled him out to the veranda where they then proceeded to get drunk with Firewhisky."

"Hey, I wasn't drunk!" Harry protested.

"Well, maybe you weren't, but Ron certainly had his full share" Ginny scowled. "When I came out there to tell them they should get their asses inside if they didn't want to freeze to death, he babbled on about how he didn't want you to become a Weasley. Seriously Hermione, I don't see how you can still go out with that prat."

But Hermione's face suddenly lit up. "What did he say exactly?" she asked excitedly.

Ginny looked surprised. "Well, something along the lines of 'she won't be a Weasley … I don't insist; I don't want … if she doesn't .' And then he staggered inside and somehow managed to floo himself back home."

"Thanks a lot Ginny, that was really helpful" Hermione said with a huge smile, hugged her tightly, gave Harry a quick hug, too, and disappeared out the door.

Ginny looked flabbergasted. "I just don't get it with these two."

Harry shook his head, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Hermione headed straight for Ron's office when she arrived at the Ministry the next day. She hurried past the open door of McLaggen's office – she definitely did not feel like stopping by for a little chat – and entered the office next to it, which belonged to Ron.

There was nobody inside. Apparently, Ron had left the office, but his jacket on the chair told her that he wouldn't be too long. She made herself comfortable in a chair beside the window. The sun's warming rays made her slightly drowsy and the constant chatting of voices flowing in through the connecting door to McLaggen's office slowly lulled her off to sleep, when –

"Who does Granger think she is anyway? The Harry Potter of the House Elves?"

Suddenly Hermione was wide awake.

There was something of an approving grunt from the next room. "I mean" McLaggen continued, obviously encouraged by his companions agreement. "This anti-discrimination paper she wants us to pass is nothing but a heap of rubbish. The work of some frustrated, man-hating feminist who can't deal with the fact that there might be others who are better than her."

A wave of hot, white anger washed over Hermione. She was just about to get up and tell McLaggen what exactly she thought of him, when someone else stepped in and did the job for her.

"Speaking of yourself?" a scornful voice said.

Hermione's stomach did a double take. It was Ron.

"I was only voicing what everyone thinks" McLaggen said contemptuously.

"No, you were voicing what every jealous excuse for a guy with an inflated ego thinks" Ron corrected. Hermione could virtually see McLaggen's eyebrows contract.

"Tell me Weasley, what's it like to go out with a prude know-it-all with hair on her teeth?"

Suddenly there was a commotion in McLaggen's office; sounds of tumbling chairs and books that went sailing through the air. Hermione was nearly at the door when she heard the commanding voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic.

"Weasley! McLaggen! Let go off each other immediately! What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

An embarrassing silence followed. "This is unworthy of an auror" Kingsley said in a disgusted voice. "I never want to hear of such behaviour again." He cleared his throat. "Mr Weasley, get back to work. Mister McLaggen, Mister Keets, I wanted to talk to you."

Judging from the sound of shuffling feet, Kingsley, McLaggen and his companion had left the office. Hermione heard Ron release a sharp breath and pound over to the connecting door to his office. He slammed the door behind him, still seething with anger.

"Oh Ron, that was so sweet!" Hermione flung herself at him the moment he entered the room.

"Where? What?" Ron stuttered, completely taken aback by her assault.

"What you said to him, how you stood up for me – oh Ron!"

At her final words, Hermione had pulled back a bit, only to grab him even tighter and crush her lips to his. She kissed him hard for several seconds. When she pulled away, Ron grinned rather sheepishly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

Hermione's cheeks flushed pink immediately. "Well, actually, I wanted to say sorry for the other day." She glanced down at her shoes.

"Ah" Ron said, equally turning bright red. "Nah, don't, it was my fault."

"No Ron, I shouldn't have said these things to you and –"

"It's fine" Ron said softly, lowering his lips down to hers for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

On a light evening a few days later, Hermione and Ron hurried up the steps to one of the great halls of the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione nervously checked her watch. "We're going to be late."

Ron sighed. "Hermione, we've still got five minutes and it's just one floor left. We'll be fine."

"But as nominee for the award, you shouldn't rush in at the last moment, it looks bad…"

"Hermione" Ron said again, with an exasperated edge to his voice. "They'd choose your book even if you didn't show up at all."

"This is the most important literary award in the wizarding world, Ron! Stop joking around!"

"I wasn't joking" Ron grumbled, but Hermione had taken several steps at a time and didn't hear him anymore.

xxxxx

Welcome speeches had been made, the importance of literature had been underlined and now everyone had once more taken seat, as the speaker of the jury approached the podium. He smiled at his audience.

"We have seen many inspiring new publications this year, and all nominees present can be assured that they have made a valuable contribution to wizarding literature. There is, however, one book that outshines not only this year's publications but last year's as well. I'm speaking of a book that each of us should read and that should definitely become a standard work of Muggle Studies. I'm speaking of a book that, being carefully researched and analyzed, puts the history of muggle-wizarding relations in a new light. I am speaking, of course, of the book "the history of muggle-wizarding relations – a plea for renewed cooperation" by Hermione Granger!"

There was a wave of applause as Hermione was congratulated from all sides and couldn't help grinning like a fool. Ron watched the happiness and enthusiasm that radiated off her as she shook hands with the jury, received her award and gave her acceptance speech. He had eyes only for her and didn't realize that the official part of the ceremony had ended until he was the only one who remained seated. The other guests had long since come together in little groups, holding champagne glasses and talking animatedly to each other. Ron got up and saw Hermione receiving congratulations from Kingsley – or, differently put, the Minister for Magic himself, which sounded somewhat more impressive.

When Kingsley moved on to welcome some other guests, Hermione took advantage of the short moment of peace and caught Ron's eye, motioning for him to come out to the terraces with her.

Hermione leaned over the balustrade as Ron stepped out into the dark.

"Congratulations" he said simply as he came up behind her.

"Thanks" Hermione replied with a smile. They didn't talk for a while, but there was an air of understanding between them. Finally, Ron broke the silence. He took a deep breath and, nervously wringing his hands, began:

"You're truly a genius Hermione. They're right when they say that you are the brightest witch of your age, but you're more than that, you're also the brightest witch of _**the**_ age. You're powerful and talented and without you, we'd never have made it against Voldemort." A deep flush was creeping onto Hermione's cheeks, but Ron ignored it. "And at the same time you're a great friend, a wonderful, upright person and … and you're beautiful." He concluded tenderly.

Hermione's face was as red as Ron's hair. "Thank you Ron, I really –"

"Will you be my wife?" he spluttered.

Hermione's smile faltered. "Ron, I told you…"

But Ron interrupted her again. "And will you allow me to take your name?"

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, and when she didn't say anything, he got slightly nervous. "Well, that way at least Malfoy won't be able to call me Weasel anymore" he joked.

Hermione didn't respond to this, but she seemed to have found her voice again.

"No Ron, you don't have to; it isn't necessary … we could both just keep our names."

"But I want to" Ron said firmly.

"But –" Hermione tried again.

"Merlin's beard, do you want to marry me or not?" Ron exclaimed, an exasperated look on his face.

"Yes, of course!" Hermione said defiantly.

"Then you'll just have to deal with it" Ron said. "Cause I don't want our children to be named after just on of us." At this, Hermione blushed crimson once again.

"Ron Granger, that's my last word" Ron said sincerely, but Hermione could see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She just looked at him for a moment, then, without warning, she flung herself at him and broke into violent sobs.

"Hermione! What – how – what's wrong?" Ron stuttered, stupefied.

"Ron – this – I" Hermione brought out between sobs. "that was so wonderful – always – you're the best I've - and" she took a deep breath to calm herself a little. "I love you so much and I want to be your wife" she breathed out, still clinging to his arms and crying into his chest.

Ron smiled over her shoulder. "Great. Mum must be bored to death already without a wedding to organize."

When he heard Hermione snort into his shirt, he knew for sure she was the one he wanted to spend his life with.

_**A/N: I wrote this story because I've always been rather irritated by the fact that everyone takes it for granted that the female characters in HP ( and most of all Hermione) who got married sometime after the Final Battle would all take the names of their husbands. **_

_**I don't have the books here with me, so I can't verify, but I'm pretty sure it never says in the epilogue that Ginny or Hermione are now called Potter or Weasley, respectively. This story is simply meant to show that things might have gone a different way too. **_


End file.
